Commands
Commands (AKA Cheats) are actions entered by the Player which make a certain action occur in the game automatically. Commands were added in Update 0.16.0. Usage Commands are mostly used to make any action in-game happen automatically, such as Mob spawning, Block placing, inflicting Status Effects, teleporting, etc. To execute a command The Player enters Chat, precedes the command with a forward slash, gives the arguments and hits the return key. For devices having the Tab-key, it can be used to complete parts of the commands. When typing, possible completion will show. Note that for Commands to work, "Cheats" needs to be enabled, which in turn will disable achievements. To turn on cheats, go to Settings > Game > Cheats: On. List of Commands ''For a more detailed list, see here. '' The current commands in Minecraft Pocket Edition are- * /clone – Copies blocks from one place to another * /connect - connects to a server in-game (Update 1.0) * /deop – Revoke operator status from a player * /enchant – Enchants a player item * /execute – Executes another command * /fill – Fills a region with a specific block * /gamemode – Sets a player's game mode * /give – Gives an item to a player * /help – Provides help for commands * /kill – Kills entities (players, mobs, items, etc.) * /list – Lists players on the server * /locate - Locates the nearest selected structure (Update 1.0) * /op – Grants operator status to a player * /say – Displays a message to multiple players * /setblock – Changes a block to another block * /setworldspawn – Sets the world spawn * /spawnpoint – Sets spawn point for a player * /summon – Summons an entity * /tell – Displays a private message to other players * /testforblock – Tests whether a block is in a location * /testforblocks – Tests whether the blocks in two regions match * /time – Changes or queries the world's game time * /toggledownfall – Toggles the weather * /tp – Teleports entities * /weather – Sets the weather * /wsserver – Connects to WebSocket servers. Used by developers * /xp – Adds or removes player experience Command arguments Most commands accept arguments, i.e. , where the first part indicates what the arguments refers to, and the second part refers to the type of argument. In the example given you identify a player by using a target type argument. The different types of arguments are described within this section. string Any combination of alphanumeric characters. int A number, which might have range assosicated with it. It might be a negative number. x y z A coordinate set of int's denoting a coordinate. The x value indicates distance towards the East from the origin. The y value indicates height above bedrock. The z value indicates distance towards North from the origin. Note that to use The Player's position you might use '~' or offsets based upon this. I.e. the command /tp ~5 ~ ~-10 would move The Player 5 meters/blocks to the East, keep the height, and 10 meters/blocks to the South (as it is a negative offset). target Instead of specifying coordinates, some commands allow specifying a target. This can relate both to players and entities. * @a – All players * @e – All entities * @p – Nearest players * @r – Random player(s) These selector arguments can be further specified using text like in /kill @etype=cow,r=10 which would kill all cows within a radius of 10 meters/blocks. Trivia *In Update 0.16.0, 24 different Commands were added to MCPE. *Commands have been used in many Multiplayer Servers even before they were officially released. However, this was done through Plugins. *Commands were originally slated for Update 0.15.0, however, they were not added. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Technical Category:Update 0.16.0